My Not So Perfect Life
by IloveRossRikerandRydelLynchR5
Summary: We all know that Eden Taylor's beyond evil, but what if there's more to it than meets the eye? Read all about Eden's past. More flashbacks to come.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to get this up here. But I've finally written the first chapter with tommy4eva, who if you don't know by now, is one of the most amazing writers on here. So go on and check out her fanfics. Seriously, they're awesome!

Disclaimer: We don't own Instant Star or any of the characters. But we wish we did. Tim Rozon is the hottest man alive, no matter how old he is! LOL!

tommy4eva and ilovetommyq

**Chapter 1: The Truth**

When Eden heard that a fifteen-year-old was going to compete against her, she wanted to laugh. What talent could a fifteen-year-old possibly have? But when she heard the girl sing, Eden was jealous. She had gone through so much shit to get here, and her career was being threatened by a fifteen-year-old. So she was a bitch to her. Hoping that maybe she could crush her that way. But she was wrong. Fifteen-year-old Jude Harrison had beaten her. That reminded her of what had happened many years ago.

**Flashback**

"You won't win. You're a useless piece of trash." Her mother said, slapping her across the face and spitting on her. Eden had only been ten. She was entering a local talent show.

"You're wrong, mom. I'll win. I'll show you and Dad." Eden promised, tears threatening to fall.

"Are you talking back to me?" Her mom screeched. "I'll show you not to talk back to me!" She shoved her to the ground and began kicking her.

"_No, Mommy! Please stop! Not again!" Eden sobbed. But her mother ignored her cries of pain. _

**End Flashback**

Between her mother and her father, who took turns beating her and telling her she was worthless, Eden had become hard and cruel. She had gotten into drugs at a young age and gotten involved in prostitution, just like her older sister Candy, who had introduced her to them.

After a while, Eden got tired of living that kind of life, and got her act together. She began taking singing and dancing lessons, and was told by her instructors that she was a natural. Pretty soon, she became as confident as any prima donna would be. She had the looks, the talent, and the endurance to take any insults anyone else threw her way. Then one day, she saw an ad for the Instant Star contest. She knew she could win, and promptly entered it. She'd show everyone that she would win. That she was better than everyone thought she was. She vowed that she'd prove everyone wrong. Everyone who'd doubted her and told her she was nothing.

So it came as a surprise when a 15-year-old loser named Jude Harrison, who clearly had no respect for her own self-image, much less her music, beat her and became the next Instant Star. Eden was even more devastated, but hid it well. There and then, Eden had only one thing on her mind. She would get revenge on Jude Harrison if it was the last thing she did.

AN: So, what'd you think? Let us know by reviewing, OK?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi everyone! We're back! Sorry it's taken so long to get the second chapter up. We were debating on what direction to take this in, and hope you like what we've come up with.

Disclaimer: We don't own Instant Star or any of the characters. But we wish we did. We love Tim Rozon! Can't you tell by our usernames? LOL!

tommy4eva and ilovetommyq

Chapter 2: Now or Never

Eden landed some gigs, singing in nightclubs wherever she could, and she left the audiences wanting more. She soon became the queen of the stage. Wherever she went, people asked her to perform.

One night, she had just finished her set. She walked over to the bar, and ordered a beer. Eden noticed a guy sitting over at the end of the bar, watching her.

Eden, being Eden, thought that he only wanted her for some fun, so her immediate reaction was to walk over and show him a good time, one that he'd never forget. Then she'd leave the next morning, just like she did every time.

Eden followed her instincts, and made her way over to him.

"Hi there," she said, sitting in his lap and putting her arms around him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Chaz," Chaz answered, giving Eden a once-over. "And you're the infamous Eden."

"How'd you guess?" Eden threw back her head and laughed throatily. She moved her hand over his chest and arms, trying to ignore the feeling that this was one special guy. Chaz ignored it, and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Listen, did you ever consider getting yourself a manager?" Chaz said, looking at her seriously.

"With my looks? No way! I can sell myself without the help of any manager," Eden boasted.

Chaz looked at her blankly, then shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I'm looking for an artist to produce, and you're one hell of a singer. You could go all the way to the top of the music charts," Chaz insisted, clearly convinced that he'd found the next best thing.

The truth was, Chaz had always been envious of his former bandmate, little Tommy Q, now Tom Quincy, who'd been lucky enough to land a position at G Major, and had artists flocking to him to have him produce them. Unlike Tommy, Chaz had searched far and wide for the best talent, only lucky enough to find one or two who had the star power to compete with Tom's artists. And Eden was just the woman who'd help him get noticed by some major record label. Together, they'd show the world just how good they were, and Chaz would be able to prove once and for all that he was every bit as good as Tommy when it came to music. Maybe even better. Chaz had even comtemplated calling himself Little Chaz B. but then he realized that he was obsessing a little bit too much.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Eden looked doubtful, thinking that this was some kind of scam that this guy was pulling on her. She'd seen plenty of guys just like him, who'd make up some phony story just to get her number.

"No, no joke," Chaz held up his hands in surrender, then slipped his hand into his pocket. "Listen, here's my card. Call me if you're interested, and we'll start working on a demo." He gave his business card to Eden, who looked it over carefully.

"l'll think about it," Eden said, already knowing she'd call him. This was the break she needed, the one she'd been looking for her whole life.

"That's all I'm asking," Chaz insisted as he ordered another beer for her. "Don't worry about it," he said as Eden started to object. "Pretty soon, you'll be in bigger and better places than this, and buying a couple of beers will be nothing to you. You'll have limos driving you around, free invites to places you've only dreamed about, fans all over the world, everyone loving you for the media darling you are. You'll be living the good life real soon, but only you can make that choice. And you can start by calling me, cuz I can get you there." He walked away, leaving Eden to think. Moments later, she finished her beer and left. It was time to shine like the star she was.

AN: So, what'd you think? Please let us know by reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: OMG! We're soooooooooooo sorry! We really are. We can't believe that it took us this long. Can you please forgive us? Please? Well, here it is. We hope you like it! Even if it's really, really, short!

Disclaimer: We own nothing…but we wish that we owned Tom Rozon. But he's already devoted to me. He just doesn't know it yet.  
-Tommy4eva (Shannon) and ilovetommyq (Liz)

Chapter 3: Decisions, Decisions

Eden's POV:

Before I told Chaz my answer, I had to do a little research on my favorite Instant Star. But all that I could dig up was that she was dating Shay and was a fifteen-year-old rock star. More like fifteen-year-old poser. Seriously. I mean, who in this business is squeaky clean? No one I know of. There has to be some dirt on her. Even if it's just a speck. And even if it takes a little time. I'm going to be the one to find it. Oh wait, that's it! Shay…yeah, this whole thing with Shay just might work out to my advantage…I flipped open my cell and stumbled over the unfamiliar number.

"Chaz?" I asked when he picked up."Ah, Eden. Just the woman I was about to call. Have you come to a decision yet?" He asked. I took a deep breath."Yes, I have. Great minds think alike, don't they?" I asked, referring to his uncanny ability to anticipate what I was about to do.

Chaz seemed confused, because he didn't respond. I shook it off, and kept talking.

"I think that I'll take you up on the offer. Now meet me someplace. I think I have an idea that you just might like." I said slyly.

"OK, how about Starbucks in fifteen minutes?" Chaz suggested. I nodded, but then remembered that he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you there." I said.

"I can't wait to see what you've come up with," Chaz said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes before snapping my phone shut. It was time to get plotting.

AN: So, what'd you think? Please let us know by reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OMG! We're soooooooooooo sorry! We really are. We can't believe that it took us this long to come up with something. Can you please forgive us? Please? Well, here it is. We hope you like it! Even if it's really, really, short! And we'll try to post more often. It's just that school keeps getting in the way. Lol.

Disclaimer: We own nothing…but we wish that we owned Tom Rozon. But he's already devoted to us. He just doesn't know it yet.

-Tommy4eva (Shannon) and ilovetommyq (Liz)

Chapter 4: Coffee Talk

I got to Starbucks, and walked inside. As soon as I opened the door, every male in the place turned around and looked at me. Some whistled, some catcalled, and I basked in the attention. Others who were too shy to get my attention just smiled at me, but I knew they were all thinking the same thing. I gave them my famous flirtatious look, and made sure to drop some change on the floor when I was at the register. All the men either looked at my ass when I bent over, or they ran to help me pick it up.

I gave them all another smile as I turned around to look for Chaz. He smiled at me from his corner seat, one that was away from it all.

"Don't you miss being the center of attention?" I asked, knowing he loved to get almost as much attention as I did.

"Yeah, but I sure as hell can't compete with you," Chaz looked me over appreciatively. I was wearing a hot pink tubetop and a denim blue miniskirt, an outfit that accentuated every curve, every inch of my luscious, irresistible body.

Chaz coughed lightly, as if to hide his interest. "So, what'd you come up with?" Chaz said, taking a sip of his latte.

"Well, you know how you always got one-upped by Little Tommy Q, right?" I said, as Chaz looked angry at the reference. Tommy Q was Chaz's archnemesis, both during and after Boyz Attack. And Tommy Q was producing my archnemesis, Jude. I mean, just look at her. Dyed hair, sad expression, cheap clothes? She was screaming, "Look at me. I'm a punk princess wannabe who has no musical talent whatsoever, and I can't come up with a song to save my life. I have to have Tommy write it for me. Poor me. Everyone hates me, no one likes me…it's all about me." Blah, blah, blah. Good God, it makes me want to hurl. But then I'd ruin my outfit. Forget it.

"What about it…him?" Chaz said, suddenly looking disinterested.

"What if we stage a performance for a charity, and I do a duet with Little Miss Crybaby?" I said, laying it on the table. "That way, I can show the world that I'm so much better than her, and that she never deserved to win the Instant Star contract."

"Yeah, OK. I think that might work," Chaz said. He smiled tentatively, but knowing him, I knew he'd go for it.

"And what about you? Don't you want to perform one of your old Boyz Attack songs for it? It'd be great publicity. You and the Boyz back together again? You can even bring Tommy into this if you want," I suggested.

"No way, I'm not singing with that male diva," Chaz said, frowning.

"Come on, Chazzy. I know how much you love to perform. And everyone knows that Tommy had a fit when he couldn't control the group. Just think, if word gets out that you wanted to set this up, everyone would see how mature you are at forgiving Tommy after what he did to you. They'll love you," I urged.

"I don't know. What if Tommy doesn't agree to it?" Chaz said.

"Trust me, he will," I said. "And while you're at it, why don't you set up a tour for you and the guys? I could perform with you guys. You know, rework some of the songs to make it a duet or something?" I said, knowing he couldn't refuse.

"I think that's a great idea. Let's do that," Chaz said, smiling at me. "But first, we have to release your first single. Then we can rework those songs. I'd say we could tour in a few months. The guys need a while to practice anyway."

"Great!" I said. I loved promoting my music.

"Wanna go back to the studio?" Chaz asked. "We can finish our coffee there, or here. Your choice."

"There," I said. Working on music was the last thing on my mind right now. I smiled as I glanced up at him, beaming at me. I was going to knock Jude right off her stupid pedestal. The one that I should be on, but wasn't. I'll get it back, and I'll make sure she gets her grubby self off my throne as THE pop music princess. I also had a few plans for Little Shay Shay, but those would have to work themselves out later. Right now, I wanted to focus on Phase 1 of Project: Destroy Jude Harrison.

AN: So, what'd you think? Review! Please and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: OMG! We're soooooooo sorry! We really are. We can't believe that it took us this long to come up with something. Can you please forgive us? Please? It's just that school (among other things) just keeps getting in the way. Lol.

Disclaimer: We own Tim Rozon. He just doesn't know it yet. Lol.

Tommy4eva (Shannon) and ilovetommyq (Liz)

Chapter 5: Plotting…

We got back to the studio, and Chaz took his place at the soundboard while I prepared myself to give another Eden-worthy performance. I belted it out, gave it my all, and smiled as Chaz bopped his head to the beat. I finished singing, and Chaz came over instantly, a big smile on his face.

"Eden, that was great!" Chaz said.

"I know," I said. It was so obvious.

"The track's finishing up right now, and then we'll go make the call to Tommy and Jude. OK?" Chaz gave me a grim smile and a kiss on the cheek before disappearing back into the soundbooth.

Minutes later, he reemerged. "All done," Chaz said, and slipped his arm around my shoulders.

"Let's go knock Tommy and Jude off the charts," I said, and Chaz nodded in agreement.

We went to Chaz' office, where he made the call.

"They're on the way here," he said, after hanging up. I could hear Tommy yelling in the background, and Jude calling me all sorts of names. But I could care less.

"Good, our plan's working perfectly," I said, as we walked over to the conference room.

Minutes later, Tommy and Jude arrived.

"There's no way in hell I'm doing a duet with you again," Tommy said firmly, looking me square in the eyes.

"Come on, Tommy, don't think about yourself, think of the other guys," I said, making sure not to sound like I was begging. "They can't afford to make the kind of living we're used to. They're even thinking of selling some of their swag on eBay to make a quick buck."

"No way. You're on your own," Tommy insisted. I saw Jude sneak a glance at Tommy, and I knew she was slowly beginning to cave.

Then I had an absolutely brilliant idea. "What if we did a children's benefit concert? You know, something people would be willing to donate to?"

"Wow, Eden," Jude said. "I'm surprised you're actually interested in other people's welfare, not just your own." Jude smirked as I scowled at her.

"Of course I'm not, but hey, if people want to hear my music, it is a great way to boost sales," I fluffed her hair and patted it, even though I knew it looked great. Not a strand out of place.

"That's what I figured, you irritating little blonde," Jude muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear her.

"Excuse me?" My temper flared, and I sensed Chaz was going to try and protect his artist.

"Eden, forget about it," Chaz said, as Tommy started smirking.

"Just as I thought," Tommy added. "Still afraid to let anyone, even someone who's not you, pick a fight. Are you afraid no one's gonna stand up for Eden, since Darius isn't around?"

"Dude, don't even…" Chaz warned, his eyes flashing.

Tommy laughed and walked away. Jude and I, however, were just warming up.

"It's not my fault you're such an overdyed crybaby," I taunted. "Boo hoo, I won the contest, but Eden's creaming me on the charts. Why won't anyone listen to my music?" I paused and said, "Because you have no talent, no looks, no staying power. In other words, you're not me."

"You wish, you cradle robbing boyfriend stealer," Jude shot back, her eyes blazing. "Look at me, everyone. I lost the Instant Star competition, and the only way to get any attention around here is to be a slut and a half. After all, that's the only thing I'm good at. Maybe I should look into working at Hooters. I can't wait tables or anything, that's too disgusting, but I'm sure I'd be a natural at stripping." Jude laughed and sidestepped me, after I tried to punch her. The force of my blow made me fall down.

Chaz' POV (at least that's what I think he's thinking. I wish he'd stare at me more often. I love it when he catches me catching him as he's watching me intently. If that makes any sense.) : Those two would look good mud-wrestling. I'd put my money on Eden though. She's hot enough, even with clothes on.

"Know what?" Jude's voice cut through the air, as everyone stopped what they were doing. I listened in on what she was saying.

"What?" I said, pushing away any interest I might've had, even though the bitch had my interest piqued.

"What the hell? We'll do it," Jude said, smirking. I knew she was planning something. It was so obvious.

"Jude!" Tommy gasped, beginning to look angry.

"You've got yourself a deal," Chaz said, nodding at Jude. I pulled on Chaz' pant leg. He bent down and offered to help me up. I ignored him, got up, and brushed myself off.

Jude walked away, Tommy talking a mile a minute, and I could tell he wasn't happy with the arrangement.

"What was that for?" Chaz said, referring to my snub.

"Duh," I said, as Chaz realized why I did what I did.

"So…you're jealous because I nodded at Jude?" Chaz smiled as he saw me fight to keep my temper in check.

"Don't you ever mention that bitch's name to me again," I warned. "Of course I'm not jealous. I'm gonna make her wish she'd never entered the Instant Star competition."

"What are you gonna do?" Chaz said.

"I'm gonna make her look like a fool in front of everyone," I laughed.

Chaz cringed. He knew I was onto something, but he was probably worried about how he'd make Tommy look like a fool, when Tommy had all the talent, the looks, the attitude. In other words, Tommy was the male version of…well, me.

I noticed Chaz cringing and smiled at him. "Don't worry, Chazzy, I'll help you with your Tommy problem if you help me put Jude in her rightful place."

"It's a deal," Chaz smiled. I held out my hand, and Chaz pulled me into his arms and whirled me around. I laughed, and all thoughts of Jude flew momentarily out the window.

AN: So, what'd you think? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: We're soooooooo sorry! We really are. We can't believe that it took us this long to post up here. But the computer wouldn't let us post. If you want to blame us, don't. Just blame the server. Lol.

Disclaimer: We own Tim Rozon. He just doesn't know it yet. Lol.

Tommy4eva (Shannon) and ilovetommyq (Liz)

Chapter 6 – Charity, or Something Like It

Chaz and I finished rehearsing after the next few days, and it was finally time to head off to the charity event. Even I'd been working extra hours just to come out with a new single, and Tommy and that little girl wouldn't even see that coming. My plan was to release it at the charity event, with all proceeds going to some children's hospital in the area. The truth was, I was going to get all of it. I'd be rolling in money by the time Chaz and I were done performing.

We got to the place where the event was scheduled, and the media was already in full swing.

My POV: _Perfect, now all the cameras can be on me._

I put on my best smile, smoothed my hair and clothes one last time, checked my appearance in the mirror, and headed for center stage.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw Miserable Girl sitting alone on the steps up to the main stage. She was strumming her guitar, trying out new chords.

My POV: Whatever, even her so-called brilliant musings won't sound any better than fingernails on a chalkboard.

"Hey, bitch," I said, being polite enough to acknowledge her. I made sure to kick her on the way up.

"Whatever, Barbie," Jude muttered just loud enough for me to here.

"Ooh, is that the best you can come up with?" I loved tormenting her, making her anger bubble to the surface. She was so fun to pick on.

"That depends. Is that your real nose?" Jude smirked.

I scowled at her as she went back to rehearsing.

Then the cameraman shouted, "5 minutes, people! Then it's showtime!"

I walked over to Chaz, who was having just as much trouble with Tommy as I was with that overdyed crybaby.

"Ready, Chazzy?" I smiled flirtatiously as I put my arms around him.

"Anytime, girl," Chaz smiled at me, ignoring the glances from Tommy to concentrate. He broke apart from Tommy, who was singing, and followed me.

"Let's hear what you got, girl," Chaz encouraged. I'd only sung a few bars when he stopped me.

"Perfect, you're just perfect. It can't get any better than that. Everyone wants it, and you've got it. So go out there and show it. You're the best!" Chaz praised me. He gave me one last hug and a kiss on the cheek before pushing me toward the microphone.

Jude was standing there, watching me closely. I ignored her, and prepared myself to blow her out of the water.

"In, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The cameraman cued.

"Welcome, everyone…" The reporter began, signaling the start of the event.

I zoned out until I heard my name. "…And Eden Taylor will be performing with Jude Harrison, Instant Star." I waited until everyone's attention was on me, then as the beginning notes started playing and getting louder, I started singing.

Jude had the second verse, but she didn't sing anywhere near as well as I did. We sang the chorus a couple times, all of which I didn't even try to outsing Jude (but I did anyway. It's just natural talent, I guess. I have it, and she doesn't.). Once the spotlight was no longer on us, I heard Jude whisper to me, "Nice job, loser."

"You're one to talk," I shot back out of the corner of my mouth, my smile disappearing as fast as I'd pasted it on.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jude said, her eyes narrowing.

"Hmm, why don't you try and figure it out? That is, if you can," I smirked, as Jude tried to push me. I slid a little, but pushed back. Jude staggered back a bit, and tried to regain her balance. I approached her, ignoring the fact that Tommy and Chaz were about to give their own performance. Jude stuck her big fat foot out and tripped me, and I landed flat on my face.

Jude laughed cruelly as I picked myself up off the floor, seething with suppressed rage.

Then Tommy and Chaz started singing about broken friendships, or forgiving past wrongs, or something like that, and it took all I had to not beat the stuffing out of Jude.

When the song ended, I saw Tommy approach Chaz, holding his hand out. Chaz looked at him, then took it. The two hugged briefly, and I was appalled.

"Chaz, what was that about?" I hissed, once Chaz had come back over.

"What was what about?" Chaz looked clueless.

"You, Tommy, the whole hugging thing?" I pressed.

"Oh, that. I guess we both agreed just to forgive and forget," Chaz didn't get it.

"Oh, so I'm just supposed to be nice to Ms. Rocker Girl over there and just leave her alone?" I nodded toward Jude, and Chaz looked confused.

"Why not?" Chaz sighed. "Don't you think you should be nice to her?"

"No," I declared. "Why should I?"

"What's she done to you, anyway?" Chaz added. I hated when he was trying to be rational about it.

"She's the complete antithesis of me, so of course I should hate her," I said, defending my actions.

"Look, Eden, just because Jude's different from you doesn't mean you can't find something in common with her. Just try and get along with her. No more artist riflery between you, OK?" Chaz sighed.

"Why? Why are you so interested in me making up with that little…" I trailed off, since I had nothing good to say about Jude.

"Because even you can go so far to annoy Jude, but it's time to grow up, don't you think? Resolve past differences, bury past habits?" Chaz urged.

"Let me think about that," I tapped my chin, attempting to look thoughtful. "NO!"

"Can't say I didn't try," Chaz said to himself.

"Why are you so interested in uniting me and her, anyway?" I wondered. "What's in it for you?"

"Because Tommy and I, and you and Jude, will be performing on tour together." Chaz said, holding his breath. He let it out as I screeched, "WHAT?!?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: We're so sorry for not posting in forever. We've just been really busy. But thanks to everyone who read or reviewed anyway. You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: Tim is ours. Everyone else isn't. And I don't own CBLT-TV (which is an actual TV station in Toronto). But I do own Josh Calloway.

Chapter 7 – Rehearsal, Day 1

"I said, because Tommy and…" Chaz repeated nervously.

I cut him off before he could utter that stupid girl's name. "I know, I heard you the first time."

"So yeah, we need to practice with them. I figured we'd switch studios every couple days, so that other artists can use the space."

"OK," I said automatically, not paying any attention at all. "When's the first rehearsal?"

"3 days," Chaz said. "We have a couple days to go over it separately, and work out any rough spots. Not that you'd have any. You're great! Then we'll meet and go over it together. Sound OK?"

"Whatever, you're the boss," I answered, even though Chaz let me call the shots sometimes. He can be so sweet sometimes.

"And thanks for watching...This is Josh Calloway for CBLT–TV in Toronto. Have a good night," The host said as he signed off.

"But first, you've gotta be nice," Chaz said, looking at me pointedly.

"Aren't I always?" I said, looking up at him suggestively.

"Well, yeah, but just do it, for me?" Chaz pleaded. He gave me his signature look, the one that I couldn't say no to.

"OK, but you owe me," I said. I was gonna make him pay for making me be nice to that bitch. Maybe a nice candlelight dinner, followed by a make-out session would do it. I'd have to see though.

"Whatever you want, you got it," Chaz accepted my terms without any argument. I walked out, followed by Chaz, and he drove me back to the studio.

We walked inside, where Jude and Tommy were.

"OK, let's get to work," Tommy said, as I rolled my eyes. I hated people who assumed control over everything. It was so not like him.

I silently willed Chaz to say something, to speak out against Tommy's move to take charge over everything, but he didn't say a word. He just nodded and followed Tommy's instructions.

I looked over at Jude, whose eyes were fastened on Tommy's face. It was just as mine was when I looked at my mom. I'd always want her attention, but Candy was her main concern.

_Flashback_

"_Mom, what do you think?" Candy said, holding up the hem of her dress._

_Candy was going to a dance, and my mom was helping her put it together. I watched from the doorway, holding my worn, yet beloved, white teddy bear. _

"_Other than a few adjustments, I think it's beautiful, honey," My mom looked at Candy's dress with a critical eye, trying to catch any potential problems before Candy left for the night._

"_Mommy, can you read me a story?" I said, holding my teddy tightly._

"_Not now, Eden. Candy needs my help," My mom said, exasperated. "Just go to bed, close your eyes, and you'll fall asleep in no time."_

"_Mo-om!" Candy wailed, furious that I'd interrupted on their dress-fixing session. "What about my dress?" She glared at me for interrupting._

"_Sorry, honey," My mom quickly replied, turning her attention back to the task at hand._

"_But Mommy…" I said, trying to imitate my sister's tone of voice._

"_Just go to sleep already!" My mom said sternly. Her voice implied that she had no time for me, that she'd had enough of my pestering._

"_Yeah, Eden," Candy said. "Go away and leave us alone!" _

_I turned away, seeing as both of them were ignoring me, and walked down the hallway to my room, my face buried in my precious teddy._

_I climbed into bed, as my tears fell, and spoke aloud into the darkness._

"_Don't worry, Teddy, Mommy loves me. She does, she really does. You'll see," I said, sniffling. "I'll show them, I will, I'll show them both." I cried until there were no more tears left to cry, and then I fell into a deep, uncomfortable sleep._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey!" Jude said, as she walked into me. "Pay attention, will you?"

I snapped out of my memories back into the present. "Excuse me? You're the one who walked into me."

"Tommy," Jude wailed. She looked at Tommy, who looked at me.

"Eden," Tommy gave me a warning glance, and looked over at Jude.

"Jude, that's it. You've got it. Perfect!" Tommy praised his artist, who smirked at me.

"Beat that," Jude whispered as Tommy's back was turned.

"Don't worry, I will," I promised. I started dancing the way Tommy showed us, and when Tommy's attention was diverted by a phone call, Jude stuck out her foot and tripped me.

"You fall for it every time, don't you? When will you ever learn?" Jude smiled evilly at me.

"I'll learn just as soon as you learn to keep your huge feet to yourself. Quit trying to trip me," I warned.

Jude moved her head closer to mine, with inches to spare. She looked into my eyes, and replied calmly. "Make me." She smiled.

"How's this?" I shoved her as hard as I could. Jude went crashing into the background, which fell down on top of her.

"EDEN!" Tommy bellowed, having just ended his conversation.

"It was Jude's fault, I swear," I said, putting on my most innocent expression.

"Eden," Chaz said, putting his hand on my shoulder. He saw right through my ploy.

"One more problem between the two of you, and you're out," Tommy said.

"What?!?" I screeched. "What about Jude? She started it!"

"Yeah, and you're acting like a 3-year-old. Grow up. We've got lots to do, and no time for fighting. So you want to fight with Jude? Do it on your own time. Not on mine," Tommy glared at me, and turned his attention back to Jude.

"Why does she get away with this?" I fumed. I looked to Chaz for support.

"Maybe if you're nice, Jude'll be nice back," Chaz said, trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, Jude'll be nice when pigs fly, hell freezes over, and Jude looks decent for a change," I muttered to myself. I struggled to ignore Jude's barbs, but it wasn't as easy as they'd made it out to be. That girl could pass for the devil himself. She needs to go, but how? I had to make her look like the bad guy without looking like I was involved in any way. I had some serious plotting to do.

AN: So, what'd you think? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: OK, I know it's been forever, but…I didn't know what else to write. And then, I came up with the perfect idea. To the 2 people who reviewed…ahem, Chloe + Seleana C, thank you soooo much! You guys are the best reviewers ever!

Disclaimer: We don't own Instant Star. But we do own our own ideas.

Chapter 8: Rehearsal – Day 2

Both Chaz and Tommy agreed to call it a day after Jude's temper got the best of her. But did they care who started it? No, of course they blamed me. That little bitch gets away with everything. And I'm going to find out why.

I had just gone on break after Jude was pulling her usual stunt, acting tired and messing up everything. I got a bottled water, and decided to go outside for some fresh air.

I had just opened the door when I heard Jude pleading. "Tommy, don't…"

"Jude, we can't, OK? No one can know about this. If Chaz or Eden find out…" Tommy was pacing now, raking his hand through his hair.

"Don't you love me?" Jude said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Jude…" Tommy ground out, before he turned around and faced her. He strode over to her and kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Does that answer your question?" Tommy asked, his voice low.

"No," Jude said, sniffling. "The question was, 'Why can't we be together? So the public knows about our relationship?"

"Because then they'll think I'm a cradle robbing pedophile of a producer who can't keep his hands or the rest of him off his sweet little innocent artist," Tommy muttered under his breath.

"But Tommy," Jude whined.

"No, Jude. I won't. No matter how much I want to," Tommy said softly. "This didn't happen, you got that?" He gave Jude a sad look and walked away.

I saw Jude beginning to cry now, and I couldn't be happier. I knew now where Tommy and Jude stood, and I was just about to go and rub it in her face when Chaz came out.

"Jude, you OK?" Chaz' voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine," Jude said, trying to act all mature and composed. She tried to wipe the last of her tears away before Chaz could see she was upset over something.

"No, you're not," Chaz said. "What's wrong?" He sat down next to Jude on a bench nearby, and Jude shook her head.

"I already told you, it's nothing," Jude snapped, her tone harsher than she intended.

"OK, just trying to help," Chaz said. The two of them sat in silence, Jude dabbing her eyes every once in a while, and then once every couple minutes, until Jude broke down and started crying again, and Chaz wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh, it's OK. I'm here."

Jude sobbed, not that I cared, and once she had cried herself dry, she looked up at Chaz.

"Thanks," Jude said gratefully.

"Sure, Jude," Chaz smiled at her, then looked at her seriously. The two of them came closer together until their lips met.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I screeched, not believing what I was seeing. Chaz was mine! How dare that girl take Chaz away from me?

Chaz + Jude jumped away from each other, still shocked by what had happened.

"Eden, I can explain…" Chaz said, his eyes full of sympathy.

"Don't," I said, giving him an icy glare. I looked over at Jude, whose expression of shock was giving way to one of her smirks, and I balled my hand and punched her as hard as I could in the face.

"EDEN!" Tommy yelled. I glanced over to the corner where Tommy stood, his face red with anger.

"What?" I said sweetly, giving him my most innocent smile.

"Chaz man, if you can't control your artist," Tommy warned. His meaning couldn't have been more clear.

"Eden, let's go, now," Chaz said, his teeth gritted in frustration. He took my hand and pulled me away.

AN: So, what'd you think? REVIEW! And this time, I want more than 2 reviews. I know you're reading this, so tell us what you think. Even if it's bad. What are you waiting for? Review already ;o)! Lol.


End file.
